Cadence
Cadence (ケイデンス) is the name of a single by Takaaki Natsushiro. The song was used as the first opening for the third season of the Yowamushi Pedal anime from episodes 1 through 12. Tracks :1. Cadence (ケイデンス) :2. Universe (ユニバース) :3. Two Stories (ふたつの物語) :4. Cadence (Off Vocal) :5. Universe (Off Vocal) :6. Two Stories (Off Vocal) Cadence TV Version English= We connect the path, traveling further than we did yesterday… Overtaking the people we’ve chased all the way here. The weight of the baton I was passed left a clear impression on my left hand. There’s been nothing but windy roads and steep hills, but these peddling feet Never stopped pushing through. The melody resounding within my nearly broken spirit Will become the strength I need in order to push through! Continuing along this hilly asphalt, We form our own trajectory. The paths we’ve followed… these inherited feelings… Now it’s my turn to reach the goal that awaits! C’mon, it’s time to take the lead! That’s right, gotta kick up my cadence! ☆translation credit☆ |-| Rōmaji= tsunaideku kinou yori tooku e oikaketa senaka no mukougawa e takusareta baton no omosa wa uketotta te dake ga shitteiru heitan na michi nante nai keredo fumidashita kono ashi wa tomaranakattanda kujikesou na kokoro ni hibiku merodii ga tsukisusumu chikara ni kawatteiku kara asufaruto no sakamichi tobikoete egakidasu bokutachi no kidou uketsuida omoi to tadotta kiseki o tsugi wa boku ga todokenakya ano basho made saa oikosunda sou sa keidensu agete ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= 繋いでく　昨日より遠くへ 追いかけた　背中の向こう側へ 託されたバトンの重さは　受け取った手だけが知っている 平坦な道なんてないけれど　踏み出したこの足は 止まらなかったんだ 挫けそうな心に響くメロディーが 突き進む力に変わっていくから アスファルトの坂道飛び越えて 描き出す　僕たちの軌道 受け継いだ　想いと辿った軌跡を 次は僕が届けなきゃ　あの場所まで さあ　追い越すんだ そうさ　ケイデンス上げて Full Version English= We connect the path, traveling further than we did yesterday… Overtaking the people we’ve chased all the way here. The weight of the baton I was passed left a clear impression on my left hand. There’s been nothing but windy roads and steep hills, but these peddling feet Never stopped pushing through. The melody resounding within my nearly broken spirit Will become the strength I need in order to push through! Continuing along this hilly asphalt, We form our own trajectory. The paths we’ve followed… these inherited feelings… Now it’s my turn to reach the goal that awaits! C’mon, it’s time to take the lead! That’s right, gotta kick up my cadence! For each tear we may shed, our hearts will only shine that much brighter! So lay off your brakes and lean on in! We’ve got no time to take detours, And no intention to stop! Even if the sound of our heartbeat, deep inside my chest, Feels threatened by crippling anxiety… Continuing along this hilly asphalt, Our throbbing hearts rise on high! The feelings we’ve built up… the trails we’ve spun… Now it’s my turn to reach the goal that awaits! So that today, connecting tomorrow and yesterday, Doesn’t end up stained by regret: The feelings we’ve validated… these overlapping trails… I wanna be the one to take them all the way! Continuing along this hilly asphalt, I’ll grasp enough glory for all of us! I’ve found it! A miracle that does this feeling justice! Now it’s my turn to reach the goal that awaits! C’mon, it’s time to take the lead! That’s right, gotta kick up my cadence! Gotta go all the way! ☆translation credit☆ |-| Rōmaji= tsunaideku kinou yori tooku e oikaketa senaka no mukougawa e takusareta baton no omosa wa uketotta te dake ga shitteiru heitan na michi nante nai keredo fumidashita kono ashi wa tomaranakattanda kujikesou na kokoro ni hibiku merodii ga tsukisusumu chikara ni kawatteiku kara asufaruto no sakamichi tobikoete egakidasu bokutachi no kidou uketsuida omoi to tadotta kiseki o tsugi wa boku ga todokenakya ano basho made saa oikosunda sou sa keidensu agete nagashita namida no bun dake kokoro wa kagayaki o mashite ikunda bureeki o tebanashite fumikome yorimichi wa shite ran nai tomaru tsumori mo nai mune no oku ni hibiku boku no shinpakuon ga doushiyoumonai fuan ni makesou ni nattemo asufaruto no sakamichi tobikoete haneagaru bokutachi no kodou tsumiageta omoi to tsumuida kiseki o tsugi wa boku ga todokenakya ano basho made asu to kinou o tsunaideiku kyou o koukai de somenai you ni tashikameta omoi to kasaneta kiseki o tsugi wa boku ga todoketainda yo asufaruto no sakamichi tobikoete tsukamitore bokura zenin bun no eikou mitsuketanda omoi o kanaeru kiseki o tsugi wa boku ga todokenakya ano basho made saa oikosunda sou sa keidensu agete todokenakucha ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= 繋いでく　昨日より遠くへ 追いかけた　背中の向こう側へ 託されたバトンの重さは　受け取った手だけが知っている 平坦な道なんてないけれど　踏み出したこの足は 止まらなかったんだ 挫けそうな心に響くメロディーが 突き進む力に変わっていくから アスファルトの坂道飛び越えて 描き出す　僕たちの軌道 受け継いだ　想いと辿った軌跡を 次は僕が届けなきゃ　あの場所まで さあ　追い越すんだ そうさ　ケイデンス上げて 流した涙の分だけ　心は輝きを増していくんだ ブレーキを手放して踏み込め　寄り道はしてらんない 止まるつもりもない 胸の奥に響く僕の心拍音が どうしようもない不安に負けそうになっても アスファルトの　坂道飛び越えて 跳ね上がる　僕たちの鼓動 積み上げた　想いと紡いだ軌跡を 次は僕が届けなきゃ　あの場所まで 明日と昨日を　繋いでいく今日を 後悔で染めないように 確かめた　想いと重ねた軌跡を 次は僕が届けたいんだよ アスファルトの坂道飛び越えて 掴み取れ　僕ら全員分の栄光 見つけたんだ　想いを叶える奇跡を 次は僕が届けなきゃ　あの場所まで さあ　追い越すんだ そうさ　ケイデンス上げて　届けなくちゃ Videos ---- Universe Rōmaji= tsuki mo chikyuu mo taiyou mo ubaitotte tenohira de mawashite utaou susumeba susumu hodo tarinai mono bakka kirihari shite gomakasu mainichi da demo ne kimi wa sonna saitei na hibi wo dokoka tanoshinde irun darou? ame ni utare sugite waratteru kimi wo mite boku mo waracchatta! kanawanai yume bakka narabete wa yoru ga akeru made waraiatte otona ni natte ikun da yo bokutachi wa kitto mujundarake no seimeitai tsuki mo chikyuu mo taiyou mo ubaitotte tenohira de mawashite utaou shujinkou wa kimi sa kimi dake no sutoorii kuria dekiru no mo kimi dake kuraberarete sugoshite kuyashiku natta tte hitomi tojite gomakaseba ii ya tte demo ne kimi wa sonna yowaki datta boku wo itsumo hagemashite kuretan da “hito wa hito de kimi wa kimi dakara chigau toko ga aru no ga touzen nan da dakara kono saki ni aru mirai wa touzen kimi dake no mono sa” hoshi no kazu hodo aru kanousei wo yoru ga akeru made katariatte nanika wo tsukande ikun da yo bokutachi wa kitto kiboudarake no seimeitai tsuki mo chikyuu mo taiyou mo ubaitotte tenohira de mawashite utaou shujinkou wa kimi sa kimi dake no sutoorii kuria dekiru no mo kimi dake kanawanai yume bakka narabete wa yoru ga akeru made waraiatte otona ni natte ikun da yo bokutachi wa kitto mujundarake no seimeitai tsuki mo chikyuu mo taiyou mo ubaitotte tenohira de mawashite utaou shujinkou wa kimi sa kimi dake no sutoorii kuria dekiru no mo kimi dake ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= 月も地球も太陽も奪い取って 手のひらで廻して歌おう 進めば進むほど足りないものばっか 切り貼りしてごまかす毎日だ でもね君は　そんな最低な日々を どこか楽しんでいるんだろう？ 雨に打たれすぎて笑ってる 君を見て僕も笑っちゃった！ 叶わない夢ばっかならべては 夜が明けるまで笑いあって 大人になっていくんだよ　僕たちはきっと 矛盾だらけの生命体 月も地球も太陽も奪い取って 手のひらで廻して歌おう 主人公は君さ　君だけのストーリー クリアできるのも　君だけ 比べられて過ごして　悔しくなったって 瞳閉じてごまかせばいいやって でもね君は　そんな弱気だった僕を いつも励ましてくれたんだ 「他人(ひと)は他人(ひと)で君は君だから 違うとこがあるのが当然なんだ だからこの先にある未来は 当然君だけのものさ」 星の数ほどある可能性を 夜が明けるまで語り合って 何かを掴んでいくんだよ　僕たちはきっと 希望だらけの生命体 月も地球も太陽も奪い取って 手のひらで廻して歌おう 主人公は君さ　君だけのストーリー クリアできるのも　君だけ 叶わない夢ばっかならべては 夜が明けるまで笑いあって 大人になっていくんだよ　僕たちはきっと 矛盾だらけの生命体 月も地球も太陽も奪い取って 手のひらで廻して歌おう 主人公は君さ　君だけのストーリー クリアできるのも　君だけ Videos ---- Two Stories Rōmaji= Coming Soon... |-| Japanese= Coming Soon... Category:OP Category:Music